ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
CE Sectors
Captain's Edition adds various new sector types, which fall into the usual categories of Civilian, Hostile and Nebula. Most new sectors feature characteristic new hazards, some are even populated by completely new factions. CE sectors also feature unique names. General changes the mod makes broadens the range of difficulty across sectors. The exact progression is disputable, but the sector difficulty is roughly distributed as follows: (from easiest to most difficult, focusing on damage potential to the player ship) Civilian Coreworlds Quarantine Sectors Civilian Sectors Engi Controlled Sectors / Engi Homeworlds Uncharted Nebula Industrial Sectors Auto Sector Zoltan Controlled Sectors / Zoltan Homeworlds Pirate Controlled Sectors Pirate Homeworlds Mantis Controlled Sectors / Mantis Homeworlds Slug Controlled Nebula / Slug Home Nebula Rock Controlled Sectors / Rock Homeworlds Abandoned Sectors Hazard Sectors Rebel Controlled Sectors / Rebel Stronghold Federation Controlled Sectors AI Controlled Sectors Last Stand'' Civilian Civilian Coreworlds ''"You arrive in a bustling core sector. Hundreds of small trade ships dot the horizon and your scans show several planets with millions of inhabitants nearby. Let's hope the local militias let you pass their territories without problems." The Civilian Coreworlds differ from other sectors in the regard that it always features three guaranteed stores. This makes it ideal for trading and buying ship gear. Events that give free items are also slightly more frequent, while fights being slightly more rare. The opposition you might face will most likely come from local pirate gangs or independent militias. These factions field ships that are overall slightly weaker than those of most other factions. On the downside, events that can increase fleet pursuit are more common here. The Civilian Coreworlds are a unique sector, it can only appear once per run and only at sector 2 or higher. It features encounters with planetary defence systems. Random Events See Civilian Coreworlds Events Beacons *3 stores *2-4 various item events *0-2 distress beacons *2-3 quests *2-4 neutral encounters *8-10 hostile encounters *0-2 nebula spaces *2-3 empty beacons Crew members In this sector, the following Crew can be found in Stores or as a reward in a Random Event. By Rarity, from common to rare : *1: Human *3: Engi/Zoltan *4: Rockmen Soundtrack With the Additional Music Addon, the tracks Cans, Reality and Light all play in this sector. Without the addon, the tracks Civilian, Cosmos and Milky Way play. Quarantine Sectors "You arrive in a sector where an extremely dangerous disease has spread. It's true nature has not yet been discovered, but the plague seems to be able to turn any sentient being into enraged killing machines. Undoubtedly, this will cause the Rebels just as much trouble as it will cause you. Just what you needed now: Zombies in space." Quarantine Sectors are similar to Civilian Sectors, but feature more distress beacons, an automated fleet delay upon arrival and overall less stores compared to typical civilian sectors. Almost all the distress events in quarantine sectors will be related to the deadly disease that has spread in the region. Your crew will be put in danger if your ship lacks proper medical equipment, but the crisis also offers a chance to recruit people that want to escape the sector. Answering to distress call in the sector is best described as a kind of crew roulette, with a high chance to lose and gain crewmen. Ignoring distress beacons in the sector altogether is the best way to ensure your crews safety. Advanced medical equipment and upgraded blast doors are recommended to deal with the inevitable infected. A Level 3 Medbay will come in very handy in this sector as it is used in many blue events. Clone Bay will not save you. Random Events See Quarantine Sector Events Beacons *2 stores *2-3 various item events *6-8 distress beacons *2-3 quests *5-7 neutral encounters *4-6 hostile encounters *1-2 empty beacons Crew members In this sector, the following Crew can be found in Stores or as a reward in a Random Event. By Rarity, from common to rare. Keep in mind that distress beacons are most likely to reward human crew: *1: Human *3: Engi *4: Zoltan *5: Mantis/Slug Soundtrack With the Additional Music Addon, the tracks Overpass and Zombie play in this sector. Without the addon, the tracks Wasteland, Deepspace and Void play. Hostile Pirate Homeworlds "This somewhat isolated region was thrown into chaos at the start of the Rebellion. Even in peacetime it was always beset by pirates, but now it houses a center of operations for countless pirate fleets." Pirate Homeworlds are a slightly more dangerous variation of the pirate controlled sector. Pirate Cruisers and some special quests can be encountered here. The Pirate Homeworlds are a unique sector, it can only appear once per run. Random Events See Pirate Homeworlds Events Beacons *2 stores (1 store will always be a trap: [Insert Link}) *1-3 various item events *0-2 distress beacons *1-2 quests *4-6 neutral encounters *8-11 hostile encounters *0-2 empty beacons *2-3 boarder events *0-3 nebula spaces Crew members In this sector, the following Crew can be found in Stores or as a reward in a Random Event. By Rarity, from common to rare: * 1: Human * 2: Engi/Mantis * 3: Rockmen * 5: Zoltan Soundtrack Both Cosmos and Colonial from the original FTL soundtrack will play in the Pirate Homeworlds. Federation Controlled Sector "You arrive in a contested sector. Officially it is still under Federation control, but Rebel forward units are everywhere and the local Federation fleet detachments are performing an unorganised retreat." Federation Sectors are dangerous contested regions that feature many encounters with Rebel Cruiser and Gunboat that will normally only happen in the final sector. The opposition will be fierce, but certain rewards might make coming here worth it, as defeating Rebel cruiser can slow down the fleet and destroying stations has a chance to give additional rewards. Federation Controlled Sectors can occur at sector 2 or higher. Planetary defence systems and Anti-Ship Batteries are frequently encountered here. Random Events See Federation Controlled Sector Events Beacons *1-2 stores *1-2 various item events *2-4 distress beacons *1-2 quests *6-8 neutral encounters *7-9 hostile encounters *1-2 empty beacons *1-3 boarder events Crew members In this sector, the following Crew can be found in Stores or as a reward in a Random Event. By Rarity, from common to rare: * 1: Human/Engi * 2: Zoltan * 4: Rockmen Soundtrack With the Additional Music Addon, the tracks Glowing, Electric and Light will play. Without the addon, the tracks Wasteland and Colonial play. Auto Controlled Sector "You arrived at a remote production base of your enemy. The work here is mostly done by automated mining vessels and AI controlled factory ships. You are unlikely to meet many Rebels on your route, but their mechanical servants will easily identify you as a threat. Be on your guard." Auto Controlled Sectors feature few stores and distress events, and generally will have you encounter very few living beings. Your opponents will mostly belong to the automated Rebel construction fleet, a unique faction similar to the Rebels automated scouts. The construction vessels are entirely automated, they have a slightly less dangerous load-out than normal auto ships, but are often equipped with system and hull repair drones, which can make damaging and defeating them difficult at times. Destroying construction ships has a chance to yield a greater reward of consumables, making the Auto Sector a good place to gather supplies aside from scrap. It's possible to encounter the weakened Flagship at sector 2 giving a huge boost, however this is very rare. You have probably gotten the federation cruiser before this happens. The Auto Controlled Sector is a unique sector, it can only appear once per run. It features the Confined Space hazard, as well as the Dust Cloud and Acid Cloud hazard. Random Events See Auto Controlled Sector Events Beacons *1 store *1-2 various item events *1 distress beacon *0-1 quests *5-9 neutral encounters *6-9 hostile encounters *1 empty beacon *1 boarder event *0-4 nebula spaces *1 Flagship Construction Event Crew members In this sector, the following Crew can be found in Stores or as a reward in a Random Event. By Rarity, from common to rare: * 1: Human/Engi * 2: Zoltan * 4: Rockmen Soundtrack With the Additional Music Addon, the tracks Electric, Light and Polymers will play. Without the addon, the tracks Lanius, Colonial and Wasteland play. AI Controlled Sector "You arrived in a sector blockaded by rogue AI avatars. Combat machines running amok are a nasty reality in post FTL societies and the Zoltan and Engi are known for having produced sentient avatars in great numbers to prepare against the Rebel threat. Sometimes, a small glitch can allow a whole AI battalion to revolt." AI Controlled Sectors are dominated by the AI Avatar faction. Their advanced ships field a strong load-out and are also hard to board due to the lack of oxygen. But the AI crews lack of HP is a weakness that can be exploited here. Crew killing weapons and boarding with crew that does not need air to breath can give the player a strong advantage in this sector. The AI Controlled Sector is a unique sector, it can only appear once per run and only at sector 4 or higher. It features the Nano Bot Cloud hazard, the most dangerous hazard in the mod. Nebula beacons in AI Controlled Sectors are therefore best considered a death zone and should be avoided unless there is no other route or the player feels really confident. Planetary defence systems can also be encountered in the nano clouds. Random Events See AI Controlled Sector Events Beacons *1 store *2 various item events *1-2 distress beacons *0-1 quests *9-13 neutral encounters *9-13 hostile encounters *2-3 empty beacons *2-3 boarder events *5-7 Nano Bot Cloud spaces Crew members In this sector, the following Crew can be found in Stores or as a reward in a Random Event. By Rarity, from common to rare: * 1: AI Avatars * 2: Engi * 3: Zoltan * 4: Lanius * 5: Human Soundtrack With the Additional Music Addon, the tracks Zombie, Overpass and Polymers will play. Without the addon, the tracks Lanius, Deepspace and Void play. Nebula Industrial Sector "This sector must have been bustling with industrial activity at some point. Now most of the gigantic production plants lay in disrepair and leak hazardous substances into open space." The nebula in Industrial Sectors consist entirely of dangerous hazard clouds. The nebula beacons will have stronger disadvantage than regular nebula, but also yield overall better rewards. Stores in this sector are always found outside the clouds. Industrial sectors feature the Dust Cloud and Acid Cloud hazard. Random Events See Industrial Sector Events Beacons *2 stores *1-3 various item events *1-2 distress beacons *0-1 quests *5-6 neutral encounters *8-13 hostile encounters *1-2 empty beacons *0-1 boarder events Crew members In this sector, the following Crew can be found in Stores or as a reward in a Random Event. By Rarity, from common to rare: * 1: Human * 3: Slug * 4: Rock/Engi * 5: Lanius Soundtrack With the Additional Music Addon, the tracks Reality, Sonar, and Polymers will play. Without the addon, the tracks Deepspace, Debris and Colonial play. Hazard Sector "You arrive in a far-out fringe sector. Only a few individuals come here, and for good reason: large asteroid belts and constant plasma storms make this area almost uninhabitable. The Rebel fleet will have trouble catching up with you here." Hazard Sectors are composed almost entirely of plasma storms and asteroid field beacons. Naturally this poses a certain challenge, but can also be exploited if the player can deal with those hazards well enough. The nature of the sector gives the player fewer chances to upgrade, as this will be denied as long as the ship remains in a dangerous environment. The Hazard Sector is a unique sector, it can only appear once per run and only at sector 3 or higher. Among all the storms and asteroids it also features the Magnetic Anomaly hazard and the Black Hole hazard. Random Events See Hazard Sector Events Beacons *1 store *1-2 various item events *2-3 distress beacons *0-1 quests *3-4 neutral encounters *8-14 hostile encounters (oftentimes with Asteroid Fields, Red Giants or Pulsars) *1-2 empty beacons *1-3 boarder events *5-12 nebula spaces (oftentimes with Ion Storms) Crew members In this sector, the following Crew can be found in Stores or as a reward in a Random Event. By Rarity, from common to rare: * 1: Rock * 2: Mantis * 3: Slug/Human * 5: Lanius Soundtrack With the Additional Music Addon, the tracks Zombie and Overpass will play. Without it, the tracks Deepspace, Debris and Void play.